


god, it's been a lovely day.

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday Party, Cake, Fluff, Kevintines, Kissing, M/M, happy birthday kevin day my darling, i love you kevin, kevin being appreciated by his friends, some birthday fluff because he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Happy Birthday Kevin! (Day 5 of Kevintines)Kevin had explicitly asked for everyone not to make a big deal out of his birthday, so that meant that of course, they had thrown him a party.Of course, they mostly meant Andrew, Neil, Jeremy, and Jean, since they seemed to be determined to make up for a decade or two of awful birthdays that Kevin had had, even if that meant going out of their way to construct the most ridiculous looking birthday party that Kevin had ever seen.





	god, it's been a lovely day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Kevin Day he's a bastard and I love him

Kevin had explicitly asked for everyone not to make a big deal out of his birthday, so that meant that of _course_ they had thrown him a party.

Of course, _they_ mostly meant Andrew, Neil, Jeremy and Jean, since they seemed to be determined to make up for a decade or two of awful birthdays that Kevin had had, even if that meant going out of their way to construct the most _ridiculous_ looking birthday party that Kevin had ever seen. There were three separate cakes on the table, with varying degrees of icing skill, and a cheap looking banner taped to the wall with ‘Happy Birthday!’ in holographic letters on it.

Kevin blinked, and then rolled his eyes as the four men all yelled the words at him, although Andrew’s tone didn’t rise above its usual volume. Then, he laughed softly and put down his bag.

“You guys are the worst.”

Neil went to sit on the stools by the counter, tugging Andrew after him, while Jean and Jeremy walked over to take turns kissing him in greeting. He put his backpack down and then let Jeremy hug against his side. “You all have class now, you know, two of you go to a _different university_.”

Jeremy shrugged easily, and Jean let out a low chuckle. “And? It’s your birthday!”

Kevin opened his mouth to argue the point, before shutting it again. It was nice, having them there on his birthday. He hadn’t thought that he’d get to see them until the weekend, at least. He wondered how they had even gotten there.

As always, Andrew read his mind. “Neil and I left this morning to get them, we just got back in time to put up these shitty decorations.”

Neil elbowed him, but Kevin laughed and nodded. “Thanks.”

Friendship had come easily to Kevin since the end of his third year, and in his final year he and Andrew had finally reached a comfortable friendship for the both of them. They were both in happy relationships, both in a position to finally heal and grow away from their abusers that had tormented their earlier lives, and it showed.

Andrew nodded, and then crossed his arms. “There’s cake too.”

Kevin frowned slightly, but Andrew just rolled his eyes and corrected himself. “Carrot cake, you freak.”

Neil checked his phone then, a rare enough occurrence that it caught Kevin’s attention. After scrolling, and then typing for a couple of seconds, he looked up and slid it back into his pocket. “The rest are on their way. We didn’t want to overwhelm you, at first.”

Kevin mumbled his thanks, and then he let his boyfriends tug him to the table, where there was a neatly iced carrot cake, along with what looked like two slightly squashed Victoria sponges. There were drinks too, but Kevin didn’t fail to notice the distinct lack of alcohol. It wasn’t exactly a well kept secret that the Foxes liked to drink when they got together, and that hadn’t changed just because Kevin had been sober for the past year and a half.

“Guys, you know I don’t mind if-”

“We mind.” Jean squeezed his hand, and then poured him a glass of cordial. It reminded him of the birthdays he had had as a child with his mother, and he smiled softly at his boyfriend, who pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “You shouldn’t have to deal with people drinking around you on your birthday.”

Kevin reddened, and then nodded, letting his head fall to rest on the man’s shoulder.

It wasn’t long until the rest of the Foxes arrived, and then the party _really_ started. To Kevin’s surprise, the entire original team had come, not just the remaining ones. Dan winked at him from across the room as she came in, her arm curled around Matt’s, and Renee and Allison came in together with a huge box between them. A couple of the newer foxes had come too, Robin and some others, but Kevin had to admit that he barely noticed them in favour of being excited to see his old teammates- his old _friends_.

Nicky and Aaron reached him first, and Nicky handed him a small, but heavy wrapped gift, while Aaron placed an envelope on top. Kevin eyed them both before opening them, and then widening his eyes. “Guys-”

Nicky had gotten him a little printed book of the history of Exy, while Aaron had gotten him tickets to a history exhibit in New York the following month, on Ancient Rome which was one of Kevin’s current special interests. A pleased blush reddened his cheeks again, and Nicky grinned.

“I take it you like them, then? There’s some pictures of you in there, a picture of your mom..”

He flicked it open, and sure enough there was a picture of his mom just a couple of pages in, holding a sleeping baby- him, she was holding him.

“Guys, this is too much-”

“Fuck off.” Aaron rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms, looking worryingly similar to Andrew in that moment. “You’re our friend, and it’s your last birthday before you go pro.”

Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Thanks, guys.”

They both nodded and then moved along, letting the others reach him to give him the presents they had gotten him. Kevin could hardly believe it- they had gotten him things before, sure, but usually timetables clashed and they couldn’t afford much. They really had pulled out all the stops, it seemed.

Allison and Renee had gotten him a shared present; new training boots, black with a white strip along the side, and some CD’s of a couple of bands that Kevin listened to- Kevin hadn’t realised that they had noticed. Dan had gotten him a book like Nicky, although this one was dedicated to the best Exy plays since the invention of the sport- Kevin was pretty familiar with most of them, but it was nice to have them all in one place. Matt had gotten him gym gear- new kettlebells, a skipping rope.

“Now you can stop stealing mine.” He grinned and then nudged him. “When you’re a big shot Exy star, remember me would you?”

Kevin huffed a laugh, and rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I could forget you all if I tried.”

“Aww, he does care about us!” Nicky grinned and then poured himself a drink. “The Grinch _does_ have a heart.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, and then looked around at his friends. They all looked happy, talking and lounging around all over the room. Even Andrew and Neil were socialising, talking to Renee and Allison while Andrew stole glances at the cake, before sending Neil meaningful glares. Kevin almost laughed- his friends were nothing if not predictable.

“You alright, love?” Jean wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him closer. “You’re very quiet.”

Kevin cleared his throat and then smiled warmly at him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently. “I’m perfect, Jean.”

Jean grinned and then pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Yes, you are.”

Kevin blushed and leaned against him, taking another glance over the room. He couldn’t remember ever being as content on his birthday, and with such a good group of friends around him, he was looking forward to many more to come.


End file.
